Harry Potter and the Care Bear Collection
by Aqua Rhapsody89
Summary: What would happen if our favourite and not so favourite Hogwarts kids started playing with Care Bears... Voldemort baking cookies of corse! + some r/hr so you can't go wrong! ^_^ should be G but just to be safe.


**Title:** Harry Potter and the Care Bare collection

**Author:** Aqua Rhapsody89 (lozzaj89@hotmail.com)

**Rated:** PG (just to be safe)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, blah blah blah! All hale the original creators!  ^_~

**Authors Notes: **I thought of this idea and laughed ^_^! I watched the Care Bare movie and it's so cute! And I thought it would be funny watching the Harry Potter Gang play with the toys and have lunchboxes and stuff! This is a short little ficlet I wrote while I was bord and going insane. I will not be writing any new chapters. Well enjoy!!! And who would have though that care bears would bring my favourite ship together. Ron and Hermione of corse! **WARNING, THIS FIC IS VERY WEIRD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

It was the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts and Hermione was looking for her two best friends, Harry and Ron. She found them in the Grate Hall. 

"They are probably playing exploding snap or something while there are plenty of assignments to do." Hermione said to herself as she entered the Great Hall. She found Harry and Ron, sitting at the very end of Gryffindor table, and it looked like they had millions of stuffed toys around them, and other merchandise. 

"What in the name of chickens are you doing?" ask Hermione "It looks fun, more fun than rolling in the mud with Neville's toad." 

"We are playing with Care Bares!" said Harry with excitement.

"Would you like to join us!" said Ron brightly "Or do you have homework to do?"

"Homework can wait!" as she sat down with Harry and Ron and pulled out her Love-A-Lot Bear plush toy. Harry got out his Tenderheart Bear and Ron pulled out his Champ Bear and they started playing happily. 

"You know Ron, your Champ Bear is very cute!" said Hermione, blushing. 

"Not as cute as you." Replied Ron as he kissed her on the cheek. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, yes I will!" said Hermione, and she sat closer to Ron.

"That was a nice way to express your feelings, wasn't it Tenderheart Bear?" Harry said as the Trio continued playing merrily.

Draco then entered the Great Hall and approached Harry, Ron and his girlfriend Hermione, "Well, if it isn't Scareface, Weasel and Mud-Blood." He said with one out of his two facial expressions, smirk and smirky smirk. 

"Do you know what you need Draco?" asked Harry brightly.

"What?" asked Draco icily (A/N. he he he ^_^ that rhymes).

"A friend!" answered Harry

"Come and play care bares with us!" said Ron

"No, I'm too evil for Care Bares" said Draco, trying to resist the temptation.

"Oh, you're never too evil for Care Bares!" said Voldemort, who just appeared out of nowhere. He had a Wish Bear toy in his arms.

"Oh, hi Voldemort!" said Harry. "Did you bring your Care Bare Cousins?"

"You bet I did, Harry old pal! Sorry I was a bit late, but I had to bake biscuits for everyone I have hurt over the past fifteen years, you know, part of my 'eat a biscuit, ease my pain' campaign," (A/N, I stole that line from buffy, I know) Voldemort said as he opened the sack that was full of Care Bare Cousins and handed bikkies to everyone at Hogwarts. "Yummy, choc chip and toenails, you make the best biscuits ever Voldie!" said Dumbledore "Ok, I will go now." And Dumbledore left.

"Only last year, Voldemort was trying to kill you," yelled Draco, who sounded like he was going mad from all the wackiness.

"Let me explain, Draco My blonde aardvark," said Voldemort. "Funshine, Friendship and Secret Bear visited me after the night I almost killed Harry. They taught me about caring and friendship and I loved it!"

"Well, if the Dark Lord is playing with Care Bares then I guess I will play too!" Draco said as he pulled out his Grumpy and Birthday Bear."

"That's the spirit!" said Ron

So Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and the Dark Lord played with their Care Bears until the people wearing white coats took them and the author of this fic to a 'special hospital for special people!'

**Don't Worry, We all escaped from the special place and are now back to our normal ways, Voldemort is back to his evil ways and I'm sure will be creating mischief in the fifth book. And the rest is for JK Rowling to decide (She better make Ron and Hermione get together or…..I will have to get out the fly swatter!) As for me, I'm working on the third chapter of my sane fic "Hogwarts Magic" plus saving hippopotamuses from flash floods at the same time ^_^. Please review my weird fic but flames will be ignored coz it was all JUST FOR FUN!!! He he he! Bye my fellow potatoes!  ^_~**


End file.
